Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The End of All
by Redja
Summary: 3 Humans turned into Pokemon, and dropped off at completely different places? Futures? natural Disasters? Pokemon turning into stone? What is happening in this crazy world? (Explorers/Rescue Team/Super Crossover, why not GTI? Cause Fuck GTI, that's why)
1. Explorers I: The Beach

"W..e .p" I heard someone's voice, but it sounded muddled and distorted, I couldn't hear it all…

"Hey, You Okay?" I heard clearer this time, seems I got my hearing back.

I stood up, I was shorter than I thought, this Pokemon was only slightly shorter than I. I took in the scenery, it was nice. From what I could tell, it was twilight, the sun gleamed with light on the horizon. I seemed to be on some sort of shore,I felt sand and a rock or two on me, but that wasn't important right now.

I had lost something more important than rocks sticking on me. I had lost my own memory, I could only remember a name. The only thing I could remember, well, aside from me being a human of course. My name, Ada, was burned in my mind, seeing as that was the only thing in it, seemed fair.

I decided to take a drink of water, but what I saw in it was much more shocking. I saw, not a human like me, but an Eevee, a Pokemon! How could I have changed into a Pokemon? I screamed a "WHAT?" out of me, the first thing I had said since I had woken. It scared the Pokemon who woke me, a Shinx, I could tell.

"Umm… Miss Eevee, what's wrong?" I heard him say. His voice was shaky, and nervous, like he could faint at a moment's notice. Looking at him, he was a bit shorter than me, well Eevee me I guess. He was shaking like it was a snowstorm, despite the warm air of the beach.

I explained to him this "Umm.. Well, I have no memories, Shinx, I know two things, however. One: My name, my name is Ada, please call me that. Two: I am a human."

He replied back with: "Umm. but you like any other Eevee, are you trying to pull my leg here. A-also, my name is Lapodo, please call me that."

"Well, that's just the thing, Lapodo, I WAS a human, but now, somehow, I turned into an Eevee, with no memory to boot. I can't see how this happened." I sighed inwardly, I couldn't believe this situation I was in. At least the first Pokemon I ran into seemed nice.

"O-oh no! That's horrible! How could that have happened." When he was done saying that, I saw two more Pokemon, a Zubat and a Koffing, rush up behind him, and strike the poor kid.

"Heh-heh, oopsie daisy, kid," the Koffing said, he was floating in the air, and producing these horrible smelling gasses. He was unbearable to be around, I couldn't stand another minute of him.

Lapodo dropped something, but the Zubat picked it up too quick for me to see it. The Zubat was Constantly flying, how it managed to pick it up while keeping afloat, I'll never know. He seemed better than Koffing, as it least he didn't smell like a poison.

"Haha!," he said with a voice so full of venom, he could have poisoned me with it, low and slow was how I would describe it, almost like a kid's interpretation of a monster. "What have we here?"

"H-Hey! Give me my treasure back!" Lapodo said, his voice still shaky, but trying to get authority. That attempt failed miserably, however.

"Treasure, eh? Sounds like we might get a good deal on it, all the more reason to keep it from ya!" Koffing said Zubat added with " If you want it back, be a man and fight us for it!"

At the word "fight" Lapodo froze, shivering. He told them he wanted to avoid fighting them, as he was too scared. "Huh, and a chicken too! Ha! Maybe you can come and get it from us if you can defeat us" Preparing for a fight, I steeled my courage, I had to protect Lapodo from these villains right?

But just as I was about to challenge them, they ran off in a cave behind us, and disappeared into the pitch blackness in it. Damn, they got away from us.

Noticing Lapodo was still on the ground, I helped him up. He had a few bruises and scratches all over himself, but nothing too major, he seemed fine. With a shaky voice he said, "T-Thank you Ada. I have to go after them! They stole the most important thing I own! I need to fight them! But, I'm too scared too, will you help me?" I weighed my options here. I had nowhere to go, and no one else to help me. He might take some hospitality on me if I help him with his treasure. I accepted to help him. He replied with "T-T-T-Thank you! I'm so sorry for dragging you in this, what with you losing your memories and changing into a Pokemon. Thank you for helping me with them!" He seemed very excited and gracious, so I followed him in.

The cave itself was short, but pokemon kept attacking us. Somehow I beat them, shocked I could fight At the fourth floor, seemed to be the bottom, Koffing and Zubat were there.

"Heh-heh, Zubat looks like chicken-boy is back with his new girlfriend! Need a girl to fight for ya, huh?" "Yeah, Koffing what a wimp! Can't even handle himself!"

That was enough, I had it with them. I tackled straight at Koffing. I used my paws to scratch him. He shouted " I give up, I swear!" I wasn't falling for that, going for the Zubat that had taken his treasure, I pinned him against a wall.

"Give him his treasure back, unless you want me to turn you to mince meat," I threatened, pulling my claws out to show him I wasn't playing. I wouldn't really kill someone, but I sure as hell didn't want him to think I was giving him mercy. Behind me however, I started smelling those horrible gasses, I knew it was Koffing.

"Lapodo, stop standing there and give him hell," I told him. He tackled the Koffing with enough strength to pin him down, too. He seemed to have mustered up the courage. He didn't try to hurt Koffing from there, though, he just pinned him down.

"Now….back to you, you pest!" I shouted at Zubat. All too scared, he decided to give the treasure back. I held it with my other paw, close to my chest, and let him go. He and his buddy told us "our victory was a fluke," and ran off like the cowards they are.


	2. Explorers II: The Guild

Once we got back to the beach, I handed his "treasure" back. It was a….stone? I saw an odd pattern on it, however. I couldn't really describe it, but I thought it was beautiful, clearly, this was no random rock…..but, what was it? I handed him the stone.

"W-W-Wow thanks, Ada, I couldn't do this on my own!" Lapodo dropped his stone on the grown and beckoned to me. "See, this may just look like a rock. But, do you see the pattern there? I don't know what my Relic Fragment is, but I think it must be important. Relic Fragment is just the name I gave it."

"Well, why are you telling me this?" I asked him, after all I only just met him. "Well, I just thought we could be friends, Ada." I replied with, "Of course we can, I never said we couldn't, but I think you're going somewhere with this, no?" "Yeah, you see, I want to make an Exploration Team, but, I'm too scared to do it myself," His face fell and I saw a big frown on his face. "B-But, when I was with you there, Ada, I was more confident than I thought I could be. So, I want to form a team with you, Ada!"

That hit me like a brick. Me? An Exploration Team? I had just met him at most an hour ago. "You see, to make a team, you must sign up at a guild, but I-I-I'm a big coward, I can't even do it myself! Please, form a team with me." His face almost seemed like he was holding back tears.

I had nowhere to go, and no one to meet. It was the best option. But, still, I don't even know anything about this world. I was just put here with no memories. But I still knew declining could break him, so I accepted. "OK, Lapodo, I will join you in forming this team." "R-Really, oh thank you so much! This will be great! I can't wait!" He was hugging me, almost crying tears of joy, he was very happy! At least I had helped someone, that was good.

After a small walk upwards, I saw a big building in the shape of a Pokemon. It was pink and enormous, on either side of it were torches, the only thing lighting up the night sky, the dancing sparks leading a trail to the stars. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"Well, this is it! I have to do it, after all I have Ada with me, I have to do it," Lapodo said , almost muttering it like a chant. I guess even with me here, he still had to try and keep himself courageous. It was almost cute. He stepped on the grate right in front of the gate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprints? Whose footprints?" I heard a tiny voice call up from the grate, must be some sort of…authentication system? I guess they have to have some sort of it, but I snapped out of it when I heard the voice say, "The footprint is Shinx's! The footprint is Shinx's!" Another, much louder voice called, "OK you may ENTER! BUT, your FRIEND must CONFIRM themselves, too." I guess that meant me.

I stepped up on the grate, my feet were slightly tickled, but the grate seemed a bit rickety. The tiny voice said, once more: "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected! Whose footprints? Whose footprints?" It took an even longer time for the voice to call again. "Um...maybe Eevee's? Maybe Eevee's?" The louder voiced boomed again "MAYBE? SENTRY Diglett, aren't YOU supposed to know these footprints? HUH? ISN'T IT?" The tiny voice, I assume its name is Diglett, seemed to be arguing with the louder voice. I looked at Lapodo and shrugged, he did the same. Then, finally I heard "Well, WHATEVER, you don't SEEM bad, so you may ENTER!"

With that, I heard the gate opening. The bars raised and raised, until they were up the entire gate. I assumed it was time to go in, so Lapodo and I entered. To my surprise, the room I ended up in was tiny. It was a,soft, luscious grass floor, soft to the touch. However, the only thing in the room was a hole with a ladder, must be a way down. We went down and saw something more lively. Tons of Pokemon were talking and discussing, in front of two boards with some paper on them both.

I heard another, more high pitched voice, "Well well well, you two must be the ones who just entered, no?" I turned around and saw a strange looking bird. "Hello there, I am Chatot, the Pokemon in the know around here, now what business do you have here? If you want us to take surveys or petitions, then SCRAM!"

"We want to join the guild and join and form an Exploration Team!" I heard Lapodo tell Chatot, and his attitude completely changed. "Oh you do? Hmmm," Chatot turned his back and began thinking to himself. "Wow, these kids want to make an Exploration Team? Even if they did, our training is very intense, I wonder if this is worth it." "is the training that difficult, Mr. Chatot?" lapodo asked. Once lapodo asked that Chatot snapped out of it and responded. "O-Oh no, the training here is easy as can be, I'm sure you two will easily pass!" Somehow I wasn't sure I believed that.

"Well, the only thing we need from you, is to register with Guildmaster Wigglytuff, however, under no circumstances are you to be disrespectful towards the Guildmaster," Chatot explained what we needed to know before talking to the Guildmaster. We climbed down the ladder to the third floor and opened a small door, leading to a small room.

I saw a big, oval-shaped, Pokemon in the center, on top of a rug, his back turned to us. "Guildmaster!" Chatot called out, and the pokemon turned around. He greeted us with a joyous "Hiya!" This was the Guildmaster? He seemed too… nice, sorta creepy. Maybe I was just thinking too deep, but he seemed a bit too nice, a bit shady.

"Guildmaster, these two want to join as an Exploration Team," Chatot explained. "Oh? Some new friends? Yay! Well, all we need from you is a team name!" The Guildmaster told us. Lapodo leaned in and whispered to me: " A Team Name? I hadn't thought of one, can you come up with one, fast?" I racked my brain for a moment, a fitting name. Static Electricity sounded nice, I was a normal type, static, and Lapodo was Electric type. It seemed fitting. I decided to go with it.

"We are Static Electricity," I told them. Lapodo whispered again and told me "Nice thinking! Good name." Wigglytuff was now "Registering" our team, which seemed to me like just spinning around chanting our name, but I didn't speak out, I remembered Chatot's rule. Once he was done, Wigglytuff told us he was "All done, and had something to give us."

He gave us a box and we, of course opened it. Inside we found two Exploration Badges, a map, according to Lapodo, it was a "Wonder Map," but I saw no difference in between it and a regular map, it was mostly empty, we had to fill it out ourselves, then. We also found two matching scarves, made with one of the finest purple dyes I've ever felt, well I guess that meant it won by default. It was soft to the touch and fit our necks well, I could see it coming in handy if we needed to go to higher-up places, but not for much else.

Guildmaster Wigglytuff then told us, "Well, that's all you need to be an Exploration Team! Since it's so late, I guess you can't go on a mission today, but work starts tomorrow! Chatot, please show them their rooms. "Yes Guildmaster. Alright you two, come along," he directed us to a room farther in the west of the third floor, it was a small room, there was a window outlooking the ocean, and two beds made of hay. "Well, you two, off to bed, official work begins tomorrow!"

Once it was night time, I had to sit there, thinking about myself. Lapodo was nice and all, but I still wanted to know who I was. It was so infuriating I knew nothing of myself. I couldn't let a nagging feeling of dissatisfaction go. I hadn't learned a thing of myself, but I guess, what did I expect in less than a day. I was just being too hasty for my own good, it would all start to come back soon….right? While I had that to worry about, I still had guild duties to do tomorrow, and I couldn't drag Lapodo down, I needed rest. I let my mind stop, and went to sleep, ready for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Rescue Team I: The Forest

RESCUE TEAM PART I

I felt a wind blowing on me. It was calm and nice. I felt grass under me. It was soft and luscious. I felt so nice….. But I knew this was….wrong. I don't know why, but…. This feeling was wrong. I tried recalling what happened, and that was when it hit me. I didn't know. Not just why I was laying on the ground, but where I was, or anything about myself. I only knew I was a human, and my name, which is Makoto.

Soon, I heard a voice calling to me. A voice that I didn't know. "Hey, you alright there? You seem pretty battered up." I could only assume they were referring to me, so I opened my eyes, and stood up. "Oh, you're okay. Thank goodness, I was getting pretty worried. I thought I might have to try and find a Chansey to help you." Hmmm? Chansey? What was this guy talking about, I got to see a good look at him. He was a Pokemon! But he could speak?! He was a Meowth, frilly lookin' bastard, if I had to say myself. Damn cat eyes always gave me the creeps.

I looked at my hands, they were brown and only had 3 fingers on them. I touched my head, and I could feel a bone. Assuming I didn't burn the skin off my head, I was a Cubone. But how? How did this shit happen? I was a human, that I was sure of! Now I was this stupid kangaroo baby or whatever. I couldn't believe it, what happened to me?

"Umm, ya okay there, pal? Ya seem pretty odd, didn't hit your head did ya?" The cat said I wasn't ecstatic in my explanation of what I knew, but I wasn't about to sound like a depressed sap. "See here, My name's Makoto, and I am- well was- a human. Suddenly outta the blue I wake up with no memory of myself, and I become a Cubone. I ain't happy 'bout it." "Oh that's horrible! How could that have happened? And with no memories either? But at least nuttin worse could happen, right? Least ya got that on ya side." Well if Lady Luck was on my side, she wasn't doin' a good job now was she?

Before I could think much else, a Butterfree came on over, and started askin' for help.

"Oh, help me, anyone, please. My poor Caterpie got himself lost in the woods a bit past here! Somebody please help, my poor baby might die, what with all these wild Pokemon out here nowadays. I need your help" So her kid was trapped in some woods? But what was that 'bout crazy Pokemon or something? Why have they been goin' crazy?

But I guess that could wait a bit, a kid's life was in danger, right? "I goin ta get that kid back myself if I gotta!" I told the concerned parent, and went stormin' off. "Wait! I'm coming too!" I heard the Meowth cry. I told him "Well, if you're comin' along, least have the courtesy to tell me your name." I told him. " Well, alright then, my name is Gato." "All right then, Gato, just don't get in my way."

The woods weren't as deep as the Butterfree had said, in fact, the pair found the poor Caterpie in a very short time. The frightened Caterpie was ecstatic it could go back home to his mother. He was happy as could be. "Thank You Misters! Thank you for bringing me to momma." The mother said "Oh, Thank you so much! I don't have much, but you can take these as reward." We were soon handed 100...coins? I guess they were this world's money. Couldn't tell if I was filthy rich or she just gave us some of her pocket money. I ain't about to complain either way, though. Long as I could buy food, I'd be fine. Speaking of food, she gave us some berries. Least I might eat dinner tonight.

The cat- I mean, Gato pitched up "Oh, thank ya Butterfree. Ya didn't need ta be so generous, ya know." "Oh, please you flatter me, Meowth, I'm just showin' my gratitude to my baby's saviors." Well she certainly was at least a bit nice, that was good. Wouldn't want a town of douches, would I? Nevermind that, I was tired and needed a place to stay, so after Butterfree flew off, I asked Gato if he had a place I could crash. "I do, it's a bit on the outskirts of town, we should be able to make it before sundown, we can go to town tomorrow and stock up." That sounded as good as any place.

"On one condition," he continued, a condition? What could be this "condition" of his, hope'd it wasn't too bad. "You gotta make a Rescue Team with me." A….Rescue Team, what sort of childish garbage was this? Tch…. guess it was a decent option for now. Guess I couldn't live anywhere without workin' eh?

"Fine I accept your 'condition' then, how far away from here is that house of yours, and just what were ya doin' out here, miles away?" I told him. "Well I heard a quake comin' from over here, I wanted to see if everyone was alright" "Well, aren't you the nicest one here?"I replied. He asked me, in a sarcastic voice, "You wanna stay there or not?"

So me and the cat had to start walkin' up a long road, least I might get a good snack off the berries. Least I'd have a bed. Maybe we could buy some food later, whatever, I just wanted some sleep, but it had to wait. Had to go on a damn marathon. That'd be fun.


	4. Rescue Team II: The Path

We walked up a rocky road. It was rough and not very fun to walk up. It wasn't exactly fun, I did not like my feet being sore 20 minutes in a walk. What a great road, being near impossible to go through. Hell, might have been worse because of my new form. Must have not been used to walkin' in it.

Suddenly, the road stopped, and something… odd was there. A giant chasm had opened up, how had the cat ever gotten here? Jeez, I knew this world would be weird, but the hell was this. Even Gato seemed surprised, huh… odd. "What's this! This wasn't here before! How could of this gotten here?!" He's not even sure, such a wonderful guide he'll be on this blastin' Pokemon world.

"How should I know, aren't you supposed to be more 'experienced' than me?" "I never said that I was experienced, but never mind that. How we gonna get through there?" "is there not a another way of some sort, maybe we could go through there." I skimmed along the ground before the chasm opened, and I found an entrance leading to somewhere. "Hey! I found this place, maybe we could go through here?"

Gato looked terrified of the place I showed him "That place? I never been there, but I've heard it was full of dangerous Pokemon, I don't think we should go there." "What, and wait for the earth to eat us whole, I think this is a better option, 'less you got anymore ideas, I'm going in." He followed me, seems he wasn't as much of a coward as I thought.

In the dungeon, we found it to be a dark and sinister looking forest. It was hard to see in the dark. Cats like Gato could still hopefully see well in the dark, so I relied on him for navigation. On the first floor, we found a huge rock snake on the floor, Gato said it was an Onix, and it was better not to wake him, so we quietly went through the room.

Once on the second floor, we were in a room with multiple birds of every type. Spearow, Pidgey, Fearow, who knows what else. I used my bone, and threw it in the air to hit them down and started pounding on em. Gato told me to "stop using so much force, we don't want to kill them." Using not as much force, we only had the Fearow to deal with, I was able to knock it down, but it fought back. It used its beak to pierce my knee, thankfully, Gato scratched it up well enough after that.

We went on, battling as little as we could until around the 7th floor or so. I was still hobbling on one leg, thanks to that Fearow, and I was in no way able to fight, but my luck proved itself again. We entered a room full of Pokemon, Gato, being the savant he apparently is explained these as Monster Houses, and we should take great caution. He said we had a Petrify Orb that could easily deal with them, or at least help us defeat them. I found a blue ball-looking thing, I assumed that was the "orb" so I used it. Every other Pokemon besides us was frozen and seemed unable of doing anything else. Using my same tactic, I dealt with the threats, and moved on.

It was about at the 9th floor where we nearly got killed. It seemed to be the end of the forest, and just near the exit. _Finally_ , I thought, _a way out, about time, we've been here too darn long_. That's what I thought anyway, as something popped out at us. A big, disgusting, green bug. It seemed to have scythes for hands. It had a menacing grin on it's face. It looked vile and dirty, God knows the last time it was anywhere near clean.

"S-So, more i-i-intruders want to pass?! AHAHAHAHA! Those foolish idiots, they can't beat me, I won't let them. I-I-It won't be hard or painful, just stay still and let me chop you up!" The bug droned on in a shaky, yet threatening voice. "Like hell I'm gonna let you kill me! I ain't dyin' here, I got better places ta die!" I yelled back at it. "O-o-oh you're gonna put up a fight? W-w-well then, this oughta be fun!"

It came right at me, wildly swinging it's arms at me. My leg wasn't doing me any favors. I was able to dodge most of the attack, but still got some of the brunt of it, looks like that leg wasn't gonna heal any time soon. I slid to the left of it, hoping it would slow down. I saw Gato right behind him, ready to strike the back of his head. It hit right on! Nice job.

"O-o-oh another little pest? I'll just have to deal with two of 'em! One for each arm!" It screamed violently and radically. It lunged at Gato. I was not having that, I barely knew the cat, but I was not letting him get hurt, this was supposed to be my fight, right? I threw my bone club at his head, it seemed to hurt him quite a bit. Good. Gato scratched up his face good, six marks across his face. The return trip the club made did it for him, he was out cold, though I would have killed him, Gato wouldn't let me. He said "We can't kill him! He's just misguided, give him another chance!" "You're too soft, ya know? Bet you wouldn't let me kill a fly if it was buzzin' around me, can't tell if that's good or not. Bit whatever, let's go on, I'm not gonna be here forever. If you wanna stay here, be my guest, but I'm goin' on."

And with that, we left. It was another hour or two before we got to his "house." It wasn't exactly flattering. Its roof was in the shape of Gato's head. It even had… holes in the roof. Yeah, that'll be nice when it rains, I'm sure. I've got to wonder how much trash was up there. It was already dark, so I wanted to go in and get some shut eye.

When I went in, I was surprised how bland the house was. No furniture, only a much too big circular room and a bed made of hay. "Oh yeah! We got to split up the hay for a bed. Least I've always felt like I've had much more than I needed, so let's get to it!" At least he was enthusiastic. After a good 15 minutes of splitting up hay, how fun, it was done, I could finally sleep.

"Alright, Makoto, we'll go to town tomorrow and see what we can get. I have a decent amount of money, so we should be fine. We should also start Rescues tomorrow, we need to make some money after all, livin ain't free. Well, good night, see ya in the morning." After that my mind drifted off to sleep, waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

END OF RESCUE TEAM PART I


End file.
